


It's Perfect, Now I Am Relaxed:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Relaxation, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Room Service, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny came over to Steve's house, takes him to the Hilton Hawaiian Village, where they relax, & get massages with a couple of masseuses, He is determined that his partner is gonna be relaxed, Even if it kills him, Does it happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny came over to Steve's house, takes him to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , where they relax, & get massages with a couple of masseuses, He is determined that his partner is gonna be relaxed, Even if it kills him, Does it happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* 

 

Danny came over to Steve's house, & was surprised to see the chess piece on the counter, where his partner, & lover had left it, & he took one look at Steve's face, & knew that he was pissed off, So, He said, "Hey, Babe, Why don't we go out to relax, Rachel decided to switch weekends with me with the kids, I was thinking we have a good time at the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , What do you say, huh ?", he was enticing him, & he knew that he had him, where he wants him. Steve smiled for the first time, & said, "Throw in some tropical fruit punch, you got yourself a deal", "Deal", Danny said smiling, as he leaned in for a kiss. They shared a kiss, & it was heated, & full of passion, just the way that they like it.

 

Steve just had to pack his toiletries, & he was set, He had a bag set up for emergencies, & he knew that this was one, He also made sure that he will make his beautiful, & blond lover enjoy himself too. They checked in, & were giving a discount for helping them out so many times with security measures. They thanked the Clerk, & were immediately taken to their room, where they can relax, & not worry about a thing for awhile, while they relaxed. "How about we turn on the jacuzzi ?", The Seal said with a smile, as he waggled his eyebrows, Danny smiled, & said peppering his face with kisses, "I love the way you think", as they shed their clothes, & fired up the tub, & got in, let the hot water relax their muscles into submission.

 

The Former Seal decided to be a little bit devilish, he held his breath, & went under water, He took Danny's cock in his mouth, & without warning, He sucked him off hard, The Blond said exclaiming, "Oh, Shit !", as he fucks his lover's mouth. He was on the edge, & he had the biggest orgasm of his life, & Steve took every drop, without missing a bit, He resurfaced, & said, "Mmmm, You tasted _so_ yummy, Danno",  & Danny said with a mock glare, "Asshole", & then he rolled his eyes, & smiled at his lover, He was gonna get payback, when his hunky lover least suspects it.

 

They had a little bit more fun in there, & they got out, & set the tub on clean, so it would do it, & disinfect everything. They headed for the shower, & Danny made the first move, & nipped at his nipples, & gorgeous upper body, Steve was at his mercy, & he knew it. Especially, when Danny gives incredible blowjobs. The Seal moaned, as his adonis licked the underline of his cock, making so sensitive to the touch, & unbearable. The Five-O Commander knew that he had admit defeat, cause his lover is like an expert in sex, & he knew that, right at that moment, He couldn't top that. They each had an individual orgasm, & multiple orgasms. Then, they washed each other, dried each other off, & had dinner in their robes, that **_Room Service_** had brought to them from the kitchen.

 

A couple of beautiful masseuses came to give them massages, which was definitely needed, & they were careful of their healing wounds, Steve never felt like this before, He was so relaxed, that for once, he could let his guard down, & just let everything go. Danny smiled, as he looked at his lover's relaxed face, & thought to himself, **"This is the way, It ** _should_** be"** , & he enjoyed his own massage, when the ladies were through, They made sure that they were tipped well. After they left, Steve & Danny decided to go on to the balcony, & enjoyed the complimentary bottle of whiskey, that they sent up to them.

 

Danny said, "Are you relaxed now, Babe ?", Steve said with a smile, "It's perfect, Now I am relaxed", & he thought about everything that they went through for the past four months, & he said to Danny, "Danny, I am _so_ thankful that you are in my life, I wouldn't had gotten through this without you, Thank you for this miraculous gift of a second chance, I promise that I **_won't_** waste it, I will make you proud", The Former New Jersey Native choked back emotion,  & said with a dazzling smile, "I know you won't, You always make me proud of you, You are welcome, I would do it in a heartbeat", "How about we take this celebration back inside to our bed, **_Detective_** ?", he cooed seductively, "Right behind you, **_Commander_** ", he said equally seductive, & they walked hand in hand, where they are gonna have round three, & then fall asleep in each others' arms.

 

The End.


End file.
